The Fallen Ones: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Mother was crying so hard the feathers of her large, wide wings were starting to fall off. I picked up one long feather, the color of ivory. "Mother, please calm down..." My dress was starting to to drench because of mother's tears. "Oh, dearest Chazona, your brother is dead! Killed by your own father!" She sobbed even more. I groaned, if there was one thing I was known for, it was lack of patience, and the other thing is sarcasm. "Mother, you should have never interfered in Nicky's fight against Avan." I told her in a flat voice. Nike suddenly looked at me straight in the eyes, her long brown hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot as she glared at me. "Chazona, dearest daughter, are you saying this is my fault?" "Of course not mother." I told her, "I blame no one." "You said I should have never interfered! You dare imply my son died by my own hands?" "Indirectly that is." I muttered silently. "What?" She yelled. I heaved a sigh and stood, leaving my mother sobbing on her own. I saw my aunt, Bia, personfication of Force coming my way. Her long golden hair touched the ground, she wore a white greek dress. I stared at her bright blue eyes. "Chazona." She smiled at me. I regarded her and said, "Aunt Bia." "Where is your mother?" She asked quitetly. "Crying in her room." I said flatly. Bia sighed and nodded before she left and went to Nike. I walked along the edges of the clouds that held Olympus. I was about to walk back when I stopped in my tracks. Zeus stood alone, facing a screen of clouds that held the happenings on Earth. "Father." I said and bowed in front of him. "Ah, my daughter." He smiled gently. "Where is your mother?" "She is sobbing, Father. In her room. With Aunt Bia comforting her." I saw my reflection in the screen, I looked as emotionless as Zeus, my violet eyes were like stones - emotionless. "Sobbing?" He gruffed, "Why do such a stupid thing? Send her to my counsel at once, Chazona. My son, Avan, is about to be given a Quest. Nike must give her blessings for my son's victory." I stared at Zeus, did he not care that my mother was hurting because of he had done? Avan had always won his battles becuase Zeus favored him so much and Nike always gave almost all of her blessings to him because Zeus demands of it. And now, just because Nike just this once had wanted her son to win, and Zeus, not wanting his most favored, his golden son, to be shamed, he had my half-brother killed and didn't even cared about Nike's feelings of bitterness and grief. Is he really that dull? "Oh, you so love your golden son, don't you father?" I asked against gritted teeth. "Well of course! Thalia is now a huntress of your sister, she can do less things of my bidding. But Avan!" HE laughed, "My favored son, Avan." He gaped happily at his son, Avan, through the screen. "And what about Jason Grace?" I asked. "Jupiter favors him, as Zeus, I favor Avan." He said. I nodded, "And what if Avan, I don't know...dies?" "WHAT?" He growled. "Oh, nothing. I said nothing, Father." He glared at me before walking away. I stared at the screen as a young handsome boy with golden hair skillfully deafeated sons of Ares in a little battle in Camp. This is all becuase of you, I glared at the screen, And you shall pay for it! Unconciously, I sent my clouds full of thunder and revenge enter Camp Half Blood and without hesitation, strike the Zeus golden boy until his soul left his body. *** “Chazon!” Kailon yelled as she suddenly appeared out of thin air, “What the Hell did you do!?” “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” I cried towards, my anger had gotten the best of me... I didn't mean to kill Avan, only to punish him, but why did I not regret it? “Chazon, I’m going to defend you if ever Zeus punish you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Kailon said as she held me in her embrace. I nodded and could not stop crying. The nect day, as I laid in my bedchamber, Hermes entered my room with a sad face, "Chazona, your father wants to speak with you." I nodded, "Thank you, Hermes." I stood and walked towards the Hallf of the Gods, knowing it might be my last. Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page